Retransportated but to the wrong world
by Melisse and Myona
Summary: Melisse and Myona are transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh world. They have to get used to the world or get back to their own. Romance is only later on,k?


Myona: ok people were back with a new story, and yes we are still working on the other. Sorry that is took so long again.

Melisse: yah! but at least you got better at writing overnight and I took no time editing, it's HER fault.

Myona: Hey! ok, so would you like to do the disclaimer?

Melisse: sure, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Characters! we only own us and our Yami's and Millennium items.

Myona: oh, and we use the American names except for Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura. That way you know the difference.

Melisse: ok quit talking and get on with the story

**Episode 1: Out of the fire! and into, more?**

A now 16 year old Melisse and Myona sit around a fire they had built. They were talking, while waiting for the boys. Myona stopped and pulled something out of her pocket. Melisse smiled and did the same thing. These things were a deck of cards. They started shuffling their decks and laid a board on a stump. They placed them on different sides of the board. They drew their cards and the fire light flashed and they smiled.

Melisse said, " you ready to loose, Myona."

Myona smiled again this time her canines showing, "not as ready as you should be." They started to play and it became obvious that they were playing Duel Monsters.

They had nearly finished a third duel and they were tied when the guys appeared with food. Miro and Kagota set their food down and went to kiss Myona and Melisse. They did but didn't get much of a response other than hi since the two were really involved in this duel that would decide who wins.

Melisse was about to lay her Red Eyes Black Dragon down when a light appeared from the board. The girls were wide eyed at what they were seeing. Kagota and Miro went to grab the girls but the light wrapped around them and pulled them, their decks, bags and game board into the central point. When the light disappeared they were all gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melisse opened her eyes and sat up. She clutched her head in her hands. She then said, "my head. Who scrambled my brain." She looked to her side and saw her deck and bag next to her. Then looking to the other side she saw an unconscious Myona and her deck and bag next to her. Taking her eyes off this site. It wasn't that new to see Myona out cold, in fact it was a usual site in her life. Melisse then stood up and looked around. She saw the place she was in it looked like a forest. Yet it also looked like a big black void. 

Then out of the shadows that seemed to be everywhere a man appeared. The person had the weirdest hair that she had ever seen. It was spiky with maroon and black. Then there was blonde bangs in the shape of lightening bolts everywhere.

Melisse then said, "umm...hi, where are we exactly?"

The tall guy wearing a lot of buckles, "you are in the shadow realm."

She said, "what that only exists in the TV show Myona and I watch."

The weird guy answered, "maybe in your world, but it does in this reality."

She spoke again, "so you're telling me we got sucked into a TV show, well I've had worst things happen to me, why not?"

The guy spoke again, " I might as well tell you my name. It is Yami. I have brought you here because..."

Melisse interrupts, "oh let me guess, we're supposed to guard something in this world, too. Wait but if that's true why did you only bring us two. How about the guys?"  


Yami spoke, "I have brought you here because of your power. You have Millennium items that somehow got into your world and attached themselves to you."

She spoke again," if I have a Millennium item then were is it?"

Yami sighed, " it is the nice bracelet on your wrist. The other is that star shaped necklace on your still unconscious friend."

Melisse smiled, "oh, don't worry about her. She'll be back on her feet in no time. You get used to it."

Yami blinked and cocked his head, "umm...ok, well then I think she will need some modification before we leave." The Millennium Eye appeared on Yami's head. Myona then started glowing but it disappeared instantly.

Myona opened her eyes. They were still their usual golden color and her ears were where they've always been. Melisse looked at Yami and then at Myona. Melisse blinked and looked on both sides, "I don't see a difference." Myona tried to stand up but fell over and did a forward somersault. Melisse laughed at this. Myona then stood up again only to fall right on top of Yami. 

Myona stood up and looked at who she landed on, "umm...ok mister, who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Myona: ok we're stopping there.

Melisse: that's nice so.

Myona: well please keep reading.

Melisse: wait a sec what about Kagota! oh and Phil and Miro.

Myona: they'll appear looking for us in the next chapter.

Melisse: so we'll never see them again.

Myona: ummm...

Yami: no you will not.

Melisse: 'stomps over to Yami and whacks him upside the head. Stands eyes closed and dignified.' Nobody asked you.

Myona: umm...time to go please read and review the others will appear in the next chapter.


End file.
